


Honey and ice

by WilheminaChagal



Category: Aschenputtel | Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Cinderella (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Bullying, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilheminaChagal/pseuds/WilheminaChagal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Giving red velvet to such filthy young girls than you? It is worse than throwing roses to a sewer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey and ice

"You don´t deserve those beautiful dresses," Ashton said with an icy smile. "Giving red velvet to such filthy young girls than you? It is worse than throwing roses to a sewer. Dirty rags will be better."

The two girls looked uncomfortable in their new attire. Not so uncomfortable, though, than their mother, who seemed to have better understanding of the dangerous situation.

"They are only children!"

Ashton didn´t answer, just nodded to the servant holding a cage with Ashton´s pet pigeons. Other servant stepped to the stepsisters and started to rub honey, peppered with seeds, to their eye-lids.

" _No_!"


End file.
